Kaluza Klein
---- Research and the furthernment of technology is Doctor Klein's main goal in life. He has multiple theories that he wishes to test if he can find someone to fund it. As a young scientist Doctor Kaluza Klein always marveled about the universe and how it was created. Not buying the standard thought that the Light or some god created the universe he began to make many theories that he just now is beginning to prove. The chief idea behind all his theories is that magic is nothing more than technology that we do not understand yet. Two hundred years ago a gyrocopter may have seen magical but we know today it is not. He suspects that magic exists in a different dimention and Mages and other creatures just have the gift of tapping into this. This new belief system seems to be in touch with the views of Dalaran and the mages of the House of Nightstone which has generously funded his work. He now works independently but is looking to join the Conjurer Court as it is the only guild around that represents his beliefs. The memory of his loving wife Maria Klein who died horribly in the Trogg invasion is what motivates him. As a Biologist she always looked for answers in the Titian's creations and on her death he promissed her that the dream of understanding creation will come to pass. Ever since then he has thrown his considerable intelligence into solving creation with his long time friend Doctor Alfred Lansing. ((All scientific experiments and theories are based on Egyptian, Mayan, Greek, Newtonian Work. I try to stay away from Modren Era sciences that I've seen a few RPers use. Simply because this is a medieval setting. If however enough modren sciences are exposed to Kaluza I'll adjust to it but I would rather not.)) ---- Published Works Klein's Theories of Motivated Bodies ((Newton's Laws of Motion)) 1) In the absence of forces, ("body") at rest will stay at rest, and a body moving at a constant velocity in a straight line continues doing so indefinitely. 2) When a force is applied to an object, it accelerates. The acceleration 'a' is in the direction of the force and proportional to its strength, and is also inversely proportional to the mass being moved. F = ma 3) Forces are always produced in pairs, with opposite directions and equal magnitudes. If body #1 acts with a force F on body #2, then body #2 acts on body #1 with a force of equal strength and opposite direction. ---- Unproven Works Currently working on plotting planetary orbits ((Similiar to Kelper's laws)) by studying redshifts and where the planets appear in different parts of the sky. He also has a theory for measuring the size of Azeroth ((Similiar to how the Egyptians did it for Earth)). After speaking with a mage on the properties of the Bronze Dragon Flight Kaluza has been working on what the mage called 'tavel in the 4th Dimension' and how to visualize it. category:Alliance category:Gnome Category:Warlock Category:Scientist